Alliance
by Suggaro
Summary: Inuyasha goes too far and it results in Kagome going on an adventure with the beloved Bankotsu. But what exactly will happen between the two? Or is Bankotsu planning to take her down in secret?
1. Common Feelings

_And here is another ban x kag fic, because so many people requested I write another one. And here it is…and HOPEFULLY, this one will focus more on the two instead of going off into a deeper story. XP _

_Dedicated to: Kirri Kitty_

_Key: _"Convo"_ thought _**flashback**

_Disclaimer: "I obviously do not own anything of which I am writing and am actually using this text to further my progress in gaining better skills for being the author of which I dream of soon becoming." -Me_

_

* * *

_

_Alliance_

**CHAPTER ONE: Common Feelings**

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled, taking in her familiar surroundings. She was back in Feudal Japan, the place that was a second home to her. She'd been spending most of her time with all of her friends there, searching for the jewel shards that had been broken by one of her arrows; however, it didn't bother her, that arrow was the reason she'd been able to create such a bond with these foreign people.

Kagome was a fifteen-year-old girl from the modern era and being able to visit the past was more than amazing to her. She'd learned a lot of things in the past, most off all, how to love someone and how to deal with heartache.

The raven haired girl dragged her large yellow backpack out of the well and firmly secured it to her back before walking toward the village where she would find her friends waiting for her arrival. As she walked, she took the time to enjoy the environment around her, the environment that was free from the noise of the cities and free from pollution. She didn't need to hurry, there wasn't any need. They weren't going to go anywhere until tomorrow, so she was free to take as long as she pleased. It felt like she was walking through the country side, with the bright sun shinning down on her smiling face.

After awhile, the village came into view and it was a breathtaking sight for foreign eyes. Even though she'd been there many times, the fact that she was even able to stand, there blew her away. She often wondered why she'd been given all of this, but somewhere inside she knew it was because she was special.

"Kagome!" a small voice cried from behind the modern priestess. She turned slowly, surprised to see her small fox friend chasing after her, his small legs barely able to keep up with her smooth but quick pace. "I'm glad I caught you!" the little demon gasped before stopping to catch his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, becoming very confused. "Why aren't you at the village?"

Shippo looked up at the human girl and frowned, his pouting face more than adorable. "Inuyasha just randomly decided to leave without you. I was worried that you'd come too late, so I left our camp to get you," replied the little demon. "He's been a real jerk lately."

"That Inuyasha," Kagome growled under her breath, making a fist as she thought of the stupid half demon that had just attempted to ditch her. "Where's the camp?"

"This way!" Shippo announced happily, grabbing hold of the older girl's sock and leading her off into the forest that was to the left of them. When they finally reached the camp, Sango and Miroku were sitting around a small collection of wood, soon to be a camp fire, and Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree restlessly. His eyes flashed with a strange emotion when he saw Kagome enter the campsite and he quickly jumped down to greet her.

"I see that brat led you here," he grumbled loudly, keeping his distance from the younger girl. "Good job Shippo." The fact that his voice was filled with such sarcasm only served to piss the priestess off further.

"Why they heck were you going to leave me back there, Inuyasha?" she cried, making a fist as she screamed. She could hardly believe the way he was treating her. A few days ago, he was begging her to hurry up with her home life, and now he was pushing her away.

"I just don't want to see you right now," he answered coldly, ignoring her anger. "So go home and come back later."

"Inuyasha!" she hissed, matching his cold tone but with more power. "If I go home, I don't come back."

"Whatever," he barked, turning around coolly and walking off into the forest.

"What. The. Heck is wrong with him!?" she shrieked, causing her other friends to flinch and cover their ears.

"Kagome dear," said the monk softly, rubbing at his temple and trying to sooth his new headache. "Today's a depressing day for Inuyasha. You need to understand this…"

"Oh," replied the modern priestess, realization dawning upon her. "I forgot…this is the day that Kikiyo died."

"Don't worry Kagome," Sango said soothingly, trying to comfort the guilt her friend was suddenly feeling. "You know Inuyasha. He's a hothead. He'll get over it in a few days."

"No," replied the younger girl. "I think I should go apologize." Kagome dropped her back beside the pile of sticks and ran off into the forest after Inuyasha, hoping she could find him in time. She knew exactly where to go and made her way toward the sacred tree. When she reached it, her assumptions were correct, and Inuyasha was sitting at the base of the large tree, hiding his face from view.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, still hiding his face from her sight.

"I just wanted to apologize…I forgot…So many things have been happening lately and-"

"You would forget."

Kagome stared at the half demon in shock. "What the heck do you mean? You think I mean to forget things? What about you? You always forget important things about me!"

"You don't matter right now," he replied, lifting his head to meet her angry glare. His eyes were filled with hate, an emotion she'd never seen him direct at her. "I wanted you to stay away because you remind me of Kikiyo. I don't care if you remembered or not, I just don't want to see you right now. You're the reason she can't come back to me. You're the reason she's still dead."

"Is that how it is?" Kagome asked, dropping her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "You really hate me then…You really want me gone."

"Yeah, so scat."

"Fine!" she hissed, pulling the half jewel shard from her neck and throwing it at his feet. "I'll go away but don't you dare come looking for me, because I'll be long dead and gone!" She turned quickly and ran away in her rage of anger. She didn't know where she was going, anywhere was better than near Inuyasha. Anywhere was better than there.

The half demon stared at the necklace on the ground before realizing what he'd done. "Dammit," he hissed. "I didn't mean it that way…"

**OoOoOoOo**

Kagome paced around the well with a troublesome expression on her face. She hadn't realized that throwing the shards at Inuyasha would prevent her from returning home. She let out a sigh and whipped her teary eyes. She'd already forgiven the half demon and actually wanted him to come to her, but she knew that he'd probably ponder about it for forever before doing anything. "I can't help it," she mumbled to herself, sitting down in the grass and using the well to support her back. "I still like that stupid idiot…but maybe I'm the stupid one."

She looked up at the sky and tried to make out the cloud shapes through all the trees. An hour seemed to have passed and soon she found herself in a light sleep, half aware of the events around her; however, the sound of rustling leaves alerted her. She opened her chocolate brown eyes slowly and noticed a faint shadow hanging over her head. Without looking at the person behind her, she stood up slowly, keeping her back to the figure.

"I didn't expect you to come for me so soon," she said with a faint smile, and then quickly turning around, now with a cheerful and forgiving grin. "Inu-"

"I didn't either. Funny how things work out, huh?" a slightly confused but amused Bankotsu chuckled. He was standing across from her on the other side of the well; a nice distance away, but still not very comforting.

"B-Bankotsu!?" she screamed in horror, taking a step back and falling on her rear.

"That's better!" he laughed as he leaned against his Banryuu, which was stuck in the ground. "You being all cheery like was starting to scare me." He took the time to examine the fallen girl, his wandering eyes somewhat intrigued by her position. "Aren't you supposed to be in a more defensive position around your enemies?"

"You startled me!" she hissed back, trying to defend her honor.

"Whatever," he said, obviously not impressed. "Hand over the jewel shards and I'll be on my way."

"I can't do that."

"Figures you'd say such a thing." The Shichinintai leader jumped onto the well and walked along the edge until he was standing in front of the modern priestess and looking down upon her. "Now what are we going to do about it?"

"No!" she cried, waving her hands in frenzy. "I couldn't possibly give them to you because I don't have them!"

"Well, that's different…But you know," an evil smirk appeared on his face as he thought of an idea. "I still have to make sure."

"H-how!?"

"You'll see." Without warning, the raven haired girl jumped up and pushed passed the older boy, heading toward the well. Bankotsu watched her in amusement as she peered into it before jumping in. He shook his head and let out a small chuckle, "So she jumps into a well."

When Kagome hit the well's bottom and found that she hadn't been returned to her own time, two words appeared in her mind, "Oh crap," she whispered to herself.

"Yes, oh crap is right," the older teen laughed as he jumped in and pinned her against the side. "Now, you're going to look me in the eye and tell me you don't have them."

She attempted to smack him with her free hand, but only succeeded in letting him grab it as well. His piercing blue eyes searched her own fearful brown ones, looking for any sign of dishonesty. "I don't have them," she managed to say bravely, though her body was trembling against his.

With a disappointed sigh, he slowly released her and turned around. "Well this sucks," he moaned, scratching the back of his head curiously. After awhile, something else clicked in his head and he turned back towards her, finding her in the same state as before. "That's right…Tell me why you're just hanging out here?"

Kagome was taken back by his peculiar question, never expecting the young man before her to ever utter such words. "I'm…waiting…I guess?"

"Oh really?" he asked, sounding somewhat interested. He folded his arms, as if preparing for a long conversation, and leaned against the wall. "For what?"

"Inuyasha?"

"You two have a fight?"

"Sorta…"

"Well that's odd."

"What is?"

"Usually when people have fights, they don't wait around for the cause to show up."

"Well…." The modern priestess was hesitant to continue, wondering if she should continue fearing for her life or is she should loosen up and have a civilized conversation. Bankotsu seemed a bit distant and not as focused as usual, meaning he probably had something on his mind. "What about you? Why are you stalking around this part alone?"

"Just passing through," he answered carelessly.

"Passing through?"

"I'm taking a little brake from the team; they're getting on my nerves. I'll probably just go destroy a few towns or something."

"You can't do that!"

"I can't?"

"No!" she barked. "I won't let you!"

"Oh really? And what exactly are YOU going to do about it?" he asked, standing up and walking toward her again. He smirked when she backed up against the wall, a fearful expression on her face once again. "Exactly, you're all bark and no bite."

"I'll show you bite!" she yelled angrily as she grabbed his arm, hoping to purify it. Before she could succeed he pushed her roughly and threw her against the wall.

"Watch it! That really hurts!"

This time, she wasn't going to let his menacing tone frighten her, and she continued to glare hatefully at him.

He rubbed his arm gently and then looked up at her angry glare. He couldn't help but find her attempt to be threatening cute, and for a moment wished he could take her with him. "Okay, I can see that you don't want me killing people…I'll spare the towns, but on one condition."

"What's that?" she asked, not letting up on her icy glare.

"You come with me."

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Ah yes, it's been awhile since I wrote a new story. In some ways, I'd like to say I needed it. Yet last time I tried doing two stories at once, more bad came of it than good…but if anything, this should work out this time. Why? Because I said so…and because it's summer. _

_Please review, for you all know that your reviews mean the world to me. Love ya'll!_


	2. Time to be Suspicious

_Hi everyone! I'm really glad you guys like it so far, I was really worried that you wouldn't. And yeah, I realize I'm updating this before Catch You Catch Kagome, but I promise, that one will be updated soon...I'm currently working on it. But in any case, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

**REVIEWER CHAT**

Hot cheeto: _"Sexy time? O.o What's that...? Err...nevermind. Lol, anyways, thanks for reading my other story too!"_

Crimson Angel 437: _"Hi Mary friend! I checked my messages and sent you one back!"_

Lucky: _"Heya Lucky! I'm glad you like the story, lol. As for your questions...I'm sorry, probably isn't going to be a lemon; the whole band is alive (you'll find out more about what's up with them later); yes XD, even Jakotsu; and I dunno when they'll start liking each other...XD When ever I feel like adding romance I guess."_

Kilulu: _"Lol, I'm glad you like it. P And actually, the funny thing about Kagome being a pansy...lol, well, you'll have to see. And everyone is their original ages. ;"_

Kirri Kitty: _"Lol, I love you too! And of course I did, I said I would. XP It's in your name dear! And I updated before Friday!"_

Shadow Miko:_ "Thanks for the support!"_

Becca:_ "Hahah! That's my name! And thanks for your support!"_

Crazyanimeidiotnumberone:_ "Holy crap that's a long name! O.o XD I'm glad you like my writing!" _

Aya SL: _"Hiya! Thanks for the support!"  
_

**

* * *

**

_Key: _"Convo"_ thought _**flashback **

_Warnings: OOC (maybe)_

_Disclaimer: "I obviously do not own anything of which I am writing and am actually using this text to further my progress in gaining better skills for being the author of which I dream of soon becoming." -Me._

_

* * *

_

_Alliance_

**CHAPTER TWO: Time to be Suspicious**

"G-go with you?" the younger girl choked out, staring at the Shichinintai leader like he was missing a few screws. "Are you insane?"

"I just might be," he replied with a smirk. His smile began to grow as he watched the many ideas flash through her head, each one appearing on her face. "Well, you need to make up your mind."

Kagome glanced up at him angrily, and then let out a low growl that Bankotsu couldn't help but find cute. "Fine, I don't know what you're up too…but I'm going to find out."

"Whatever," he laughed, turning around swiftly and climbing out of the well. When he was out, he glanced back in to find her looking up at him, deep in thought. "Here," he moaned, bending down and grabbing her arm. With little trouble he quickly lifted her out of the well and set her down beside him.

"I need to get something," she said quickly and turned to head toward the camp, only for the older teen to stop her with his strong arms.

"You're not going to need anything."

"Why not?" she inquired, watching him grab his halberd and casually rest it on his shoulder.

"Because I said so. Let's get going before someone finds us." He began to walk forward when he suddenly remembered something and grimly turned toward the raven haired girl who was standing behind him. _Damn…this is going to be more difficult than I figured… _"If you walk, it'll be easier for that damn half demon to pick up your scent…"

"Your suggestion?"

"Get on my back."

Despite her wishes, Kagome soon found herself with her arms around her enemy's neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, heading toward who knows where. Only when she was trapped on his back did she realize what she'd gotten herself into; she had no idea where they were going, what he was planning, and when she'd ever see the others again. Without anyone to save her, the Shichinintai leader could do just about anything he wanted to her. Her legs began to tremble as she thought about all the things he could do to her and he was quick to notice.

"I'm not going to kill you," he told her softly, trying to calm down her frightened nerves.

"Then why did you want me to come along?" she asked suspiciously.

"You're smart to be suspicious, but I assure that you won't be harmed at all."

After what seemed to be hours, Bankotsu came to a stop and carefully placed the modern priestess down. She looked around and found that they were standing in a wide open field of green grass, and a collection of mountains toward the north. She glanced up at the bright sky, figured it was around lunch time and let out a sigh. "Where are we going?" she asked the relaxed Bankotsu, who was watching her with interest.

"A little town," he replied casually, smiling at her frightened face. "In the mountains. We're going to rest there."

"What kind of town is it?"

"Oh, it's a safe place for humans. They've got a barrier to keep demons out."

"Inuyasha can break any barrier," she insisted proudly, not a bit worried about the situation.

"Ah yes, but he can't break what he can't find."

Kagome's face suddenly paled and her eyes widened. _Oh crap! My scent is all over that well! I'm sure if Inuyasha goes there, he'll just assume I went home…I bet he won't even realize Bankotsu took me with him!_

"Something wrong?"

"No! Nothing at all!" the younger girl laughed nervously, trying to think of a way to escape the mess she'd gotten herself into. _Oh well, I've already come this far and he's been fairly nice to me…I could give him a chance… _"Alright Bankotsu! Let's get to that town, I'm hungry!"

"Why the change of tune?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Heh, guess not. Come on."

**OoOoOoOo**

As soon as the two entered the town, Bankotsu found a paranoid Kagome clinging to his waist, staring at all the men surrounding them. The lecherous looks she received horrified her and she was more than a little worried that the Shichinintai leader planned to sell her. Despite these fears, she still found herself clinging to his strong body, praying that he wasn't as evil as her heart claimed he was.

The town itself, since it was in the mountains, was very brown. There was no grass on the ground and rocks and mountains surrounded it on all sides except the few exits. All of the buildings and houses were different shades of brown and except for a small blue river up ahead, brown was the only color you really saw.

"Lots of people," she muttered nervously, trying to start a friendly conversation.

"Yup," he replied casually, not bothering to glance down at her.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that serves food."

Kagome felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a chill run down her spine when three men suddenly stepped out in front of them. "Where're ya taken that strange gurl?" one of the middle-aged men asked. His stance and the slurring of his words showed that he was drunk, and the other two men with him weren't much better off.

"This strange girl is with me," replied the older teen, his causal tone not changing.

"That's not right," the man laughed, "a purtty gurl like hur should be with some real men."

"Then she's fine with me."

The men began to laugh and before they could think of a comeback, they found themselves face to face with the Banryuu. "A-Are you crazy?" they cried in horror.

"You're going to leave us alone, got it?"

"Y-yes sir!"

Bankotsu let out a cheerful chuckle as he watched the men flee, occasionally tripping over each other as they ran. "Come along woman."

"My name is Kagome," the raven haired girl groaned as she followed closely behind the Shichinintai leader.

After a bit of walking, the two found themselves standing before a large wooden building that smelt of many different things and had quite a bit of noise coming from the inside. Kagome watched uneasily as Bankotsu pulled the doors open and stepped inside, and followed him closely, not wanting to get grabbed by one of the men nearby.

The inside was loud with voices and smelt like alcohol and many delicious foods. Despite the old and feudal look to it, it was just like any other bar. There were skimpily dressed women running about serving the loud men, and happy drunk people singing and dancing, some were even fighting. Bankotsu set his halberd against the wall, sat himself at an empty table and motioned for the priestess to do the same.

"When we leave here, we're going to have to get you a change of clothing," he told her softly, noticing the many looks and glances she was receiving. "Some that will attract less attention."

"Right…" the raven haired girl replied shyly, slightly embarrassed by all the attention. She heard things like: "How'd that hot girl end up with that boy?" "How'd those two sexy beasts meet?" "He's a lucky man…" "Woohoo, I'd like to see her at night." Kagome tried her best to hide her red face, but her attempts made it even more obvious. It didn't help that she thought Bankotsu wasn't too bad looking himself. He wasn't the tallest boy she'd ever seen, but his eyes were beautiful…he was strong, and it seemed that he was kind too. Kagome shook her head quickly, trying to knock the strange thoughts from her mind. _There is NO way I'm going to fall for this monster! Who knows what he's planning? I'd better be careful. _

Bankotsu was sitting across the table watching the girl before him making funny faces, trying to figure out why she was acting so odd. Did she have a weird habit of thinking visually, or did he just make her nervous? Of course, the thought of making her skin crawl did appeal to him but he decided to save that fun day for another time. "Woman," he said calmly, catching her attention and receiving a low, "my name's Kagome," mumble. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh yeah…" she replied, slightly dazed. "What's there to eat?"

"I dunno," he answered, looking somewhat clueless. "Guess I'd better find out. Hey WOMAN!" Kagome flinched as the Shichinintai leader screamed for the waitress across the room, knowing he was making a scene.

"Do you have to do that?" she mumbled in a low voice, slowly sinking into the chair.

"Can I help you?" a young woman dressed in a strange pink kimono asked as she rushed over to the table, nearly tripping on her sandals.

"We'd like two bowls of rice," Bankotsu told her quickly, "and some water."

"Yes sir!"

"R-rice?" the raven haired girl asked in awe. "That's supposed to be filling? Who said I wanted rice? And you said you didn't know what they served!"

"Who's paying?" inquired the older teen with a sneer. Kagome decided not to say anything else and instead sat silently, waiting for their food to arrive. She occasionally glanced at the man before her to find him deep in thought, and she found herself wondering what had his attention. She looked around the room quickly, wondering if he was staring at someone, but found that there was nothing catching his attention. "Something wrong?" he asked, upon noticing her bothered appearance.

"Uh? No…" she replied uneasily, settling down once more. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmmm? Of course."

"You seem sort of daze."

"That's funny, coming from you."

"Well, sorry for worrying!"

Suddenly the two of them paused and stared at each other, an awkward atmosphere settling around them. "You're worried about me?"

"Of course not!" Kagome was quick to shout it out, knowing that she was going to dig herself a deep hole if she wasn't careful. _Why am I worried about him? Wait…That's right, I'm not worried, I'm making sure he's not up to anything! That's it! _The modern priestess sent the Shichinintai leader a sly smile and began to laugh. "Why would I be worried about you? I'm just making sure you're not planning anything."

"Well, that's too bad then," he laughed back, with the same sly smile she had. "Because I already have one." When her face fell he began laughing loudly, catching the entire rooms eye.

"Your rice!" the waitress said in a hurried voice as she placed two bowls of white rice on the table along with two bowls of water. "Please enjoy."

Kagome looked down at the bowl before her somewhat sadly, trying to ignore the growl of her stomach. _He might not feed me again…I'd better eat the whole thing. _

"Hurry up and eat it before it gets cold," the older teen mumbled as he began eating his own bowl of rice.

Kagome let out a distressed sigh and began eating it as well, finding it to taste better than she thought. "This stuff is actually quite good!" she mumbled as she chewed, suddenly forgetting her manners.

"Of course it is," he laughed in amusement, already finished with his portion and now watching Kagome finish hers. "It's sweet rice and happens to be very filling. You can't get this stuff anywhere else."

"Well then, I'm sorry for complaining earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling you'll be complaining a lot more on this trip." When Kagome finished, she washed down her meal with the water and watched Bankotsu set some money on the table. "Let's get you some new clothes." He quickly stood up and began walking toward the door, Kagome following behind slowly and when they stepped outside they were met by a group of angry drunken men. "Can I help you?"

"We want your girl and your head!" they shouted, their angry voices cracking as they spoke.

"Alright, try and take them." Bankotsu reached for his halberd but when he found nothing his face fell. "Oh darn," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "Did I leave it inside?"

"What's the matter? Don't have your sword?" the drunken men taunted, suddenly thinking they had the advantage now.

"I don't need my Banryuu. I can take you all down without it."

"Don't get cocky!"

"I'm not cocky; I just know my abilities and my limits."

Kagome closed her eyes when she saw the men charge the Shichinintai leader and heard a series of, "Gah!" "Ahhh!" "Mercy!" "Noooo, bah!" "Blarhg" and "Bwaaaaahhhh!". When she opened them, the sight she saw wasn't as surprising as she'd expected. The group of men were now in the middle of the street in a pile, all of them looking either dead or just horribly injured. "Are you done?" she asked. When she didn't receive a reply, she looked around but couldn't find the older teen anywhere. "Oh no!" she cried in horror, "he left me!"

"Calm down," a voice from behind her mumbled. She turned around suddenly and found Bankotsu with his precious Banryuu, looking at her with his usual cheerful smile. "Come on, we're getting clothes now."

**OoOoOoOo**

"Come on…let me see it!" an annoyed Bankotsu yelled through the bamboo door, trying to get the woman in the inside to come out. "I'm paying for it! I have the right to choose what you do and do not wear!"

"Go away you freak!" the girl inside the small room scream angrily, refusing to open the door and step out.

Bankotsu had taken the young priestess to a small kimono shop and sent her into a dressing room with a few items he'd picked out. However, it seemed that the raven haired girl didn't like his taste in clothes and the two were having a difficult time solving their small problem.

"Come out or I'll break the door down!"

"Fine!" Kagome screamed, becoming tired of the verbal fight. She slowly opened the door and stepped out, her appearance making both the shop keeper and Bankotsu's eyes widen. "Is this better?" she asked, sounding very irritated. The kimono was a bit tight on her and its dark color made her appear evil and demented, something that bothered both the Shichinintai leader and the shop owner.

"Fine fine, get her something else," Bankotsu mumbled as he turned away shaking his head in discomfort. Kagome ran back into the room and waited for the shop keeper to bring her another kimono. After a few minutes she stepped out again, this time with a content expression on her face and marched over to the older teen. She was dressed in a light green kimono with a few flower patterns and her sandals were the usual brown color, and despite the simple design, she still looked wonderful in it.

"I'll take this one."

"You look good in it," he replied casually, turning towards the store man. "Here." He tossed a small bag of money at the man and turned to leave, grabbing his halberd which was lying against the wall. "Let's go woman."

"My name is Kagome!" the younger girl yelled angrily, as she grabbed her school uniform and followed after him. When they entered the town streets, she no longer received strange glances; however, it was Bankotsu who was attracting the attention now. His rather large weapon stood out and was making most of the people quite nervous. "Where are we going?"

"There's a little Inn near the exit of this place, that's where we're going."

"I see…is it clean?"

"As clean as clean gets."

Somehow, Kagome doubted him, but when the things around them began turning from brown to green and a small brightly colored house appeared in the distance, her heart began to pound. _Maybe he isn't a big gross unclean killer like I thought! He actually has taste! _"Are we staying there?" she asked excitedly, pointing at the small Inn.

"Yup, you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Really now?"

Kagome suddenly came to a screeching halt and watched Bankotsu as he casually walked up the hill towards the Inn. _Why am I with him? Why am I acting like this? He's the enemy! Arg! _She slowly followed behind him, thinking of the situation once more. _Okay, it's obvious he's planning something…So I'll get him before he gets me!_

"Are you coming woman? Don't walk so slowly," Bankotsu yelled to her as he waited at the door of the small Inn.

"My name is KAGOME!" she screamed as she ran toward him; and as angry as she was, she was smiling…and she didn't know why.

* * *

_Yeah, this was a weird chapter...I really don't know what to say about it. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it at least. It was a fun pain...and there were so many sentences that were like, "Duh...we KNOW that already, SHUT UP STUPID AUTHOR LADY!" Yeah... ((hides behind a rock)) I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Just review and I'll try and do better next chapter!_

_ Crazy Author Lady Suggaro/Becca  
_


	3. Never act on an impluse

_Hey ya'll! Here's another chapter! But because it's 11:22 and tomorrow is the 4 of July, woohoo, fire! ((ahem)) Anyways, I do not have time to respond to everyone. Lo siento... But whatever. Anyways, enjoy!  
_

_Key: _"Convo"_ thought _**flashback**

_Warnings: OOC (maybe)_

_Disclaimer: "I obviously do not own anything of which I am writing and am actually using this text to further my progress in gaining better skills for being the author of which I dream of soon becoming." -Me_

_

* * *

_

_Alliance_

**CHAPTER THREE: Never act on an impluse **

"I can't believe this!" Kagome cried in anguish as she threw herself down onto a large comfy bed in the middle of a small room. "You lied to me!"

Bankotsu stood in the doorway, staring at the young priestess with a raised eyebrow, watching as she threw herself onto the bed while began moaning in distress, kicking her feet and tossing her hair about dramatically. "Are you trying to embarrass me?" he asked, glancing at the woman beside him.

"Uhhh…Sir, is the room to your satisfaction?" asked the woman uneasily, worried by Kagome's initial reaction. She knew that Bankotsu was a good customer and she didn't want to upset him at all. "I can find another one if you'd like."

"Yes! A bigger one! In fact, I want my own room!" Kagome cried loudly, looking up for a moment to glare at Bankotsu and to give the woman a sorrowful stare.

"No, that won't be necessary," Bankotsu answered, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "This room will do just fine."

"NO IT WON'T!"

"Thank you! You can leave us now!" he laughed, pushing the woman into the hall and quickly closing the door. "Did…you HAVE to make a scene?" he cried in annoyance as he quickly turned around to find Kagome looking at him with teary eyes. "My gosh! How does that Inuyasha handle you?"

"Bankotsu!" she growled, standing up and using the bed to make herself appear taller than the Shichinintai leader. "I refuse to sleep in the same bed as you!"

"Then sleep on the floor," he replied casually. "I'm not going to move for you." He gently sat on the bed and looked up to see her looking down upon him, her eyes burning with angry. "And don't stand on the bed." He quickly grabbed hold of her ankles and pulled, making her fall onto the floor.

"Ouch!" she cried when she hit the ground, "you're mean!"

"And?"

"I didn't HAVE to come with you!"

"No you didn't."

Kagome silently fumed at his response, his cocky smile and casual way about doing things was starting to get on her nerves. She didn't even know where they were going or how long she'd be stuck depending on him. She decided to sit on the ground and think about a plan, some way to get rid of him in the future. If it wasn't for the fact there were so many scary men in the village, she'd gladly try and steal his jewel shards that night, knowing she'd probably fail.

When she stood up and glanced out the window, she noticed that it was still light outside and the sun wouldn't be setting for a couple more hours. She let out distressed sigh and leaned against the glass, wishing she had something to release her anger on. She was so angry with herself; any other woman would have realized that taking the offer to go on a field trip with the leader of the Shichinintai was a bad idea, but not her.

"Why don't you take a nap or something?" suggested Bankotsu from where he was laying comfortably on the bed. "We did walk a lot, aren't you a bit tired?"

"Not really," she replied simply, sitting on the ground once more. _Oh Inuyasha! Hurry up and realize I'm missing! Hurry up and save me!_ She looked over at the door where his Banryuu was lying against the wall and studied it carefully. She began to wonder how such a small man could carry with one arm, how he could toss it around so easily without breaking a sweat.

"If you promise to settle down, I'll take you out tonight and let you see the town," the Shichinintai leader mumbled sleepily.

"The town? What's so see?"

"This place gets crazy at night," he answered. "All the shops get out in the open and it's like a miniature festival."

"M'kay," she replied, letting out a tired yawn. "I guess I could take a small nap." After a few moments, she lowered herself to the floor and fell asleep, hoping that when she awoke her situation would be better.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness. She sat up slowly and immediately rubbed her sore back, knowing that if she slept on the floor again she would begin ache even more. "Bankotsu?" she called out into the darkness, hoping to receive a reply.

"Awake huh? I thought you said you weren't tired," a voice replied. Bankotsu's figure came into view as her eyes began to adjust to the light, and she smiled softly. "I know it is dark, but I'll get us some light when we come back. Come on, you wanted to see the town right?"

"Uh huh," she answered sleepily, slowly climbing to feet. "I'm coming." At first she found it quite difficult to lift herself from the floor, but when two strong arms came to aid her, she was ready to go.

Once the two were outside and walking down the busy street, Kagome had no time to worry about Bankotsu's evil plots as she was amazed by the sight of the festival and her thoughts were all on how amazing it was. "They do this every night?" she asked in awe, trying to take in everything at once.

"Yep," he replied, smiling at her surprised expression. "Every night."

The entire street was lined up with little booths, each one with flashy signs and people dressed in fancy outfits. They were selling all kinds of things, big and small, safe and dangerous. The sound of laughter and music filled the night along with the strong scents of cooking meat, vegetables, and sweets.

"So what exactly are we going to do?"

"How'd you like to go find a nice place to sit and talk?"

"Sit and talk?" she asked as he took hold of her arm and dragged her towards the mountains where it was quiet. When they stopped, Bankotsu sat on a large rock and stared down at the town, watching all the small people running around in the festival. "But up here…aren't we out of the barrier?"

"Nah," he answered casually, "we're still safe. Besides, you're with me. Nothing can happen."

"Oh okay…" Kagome sat down beside him and looked up at the sky. She was always so amazed when she looked up at the stars, they had changed so much in her own time. Kagome wasn't much for star gazing, but she wasn't oblivious to it either.

"So you like stars?"

"Oh? They're okay…they just always look different than where I come from."

"Where do you come from? You were oddly dressed…"

"Uhhh…" She suddenly found herself stumped by the older teen's question. How on earth would she answer it?

"Okay…How about a new one?"

"Uhmm…sure!"

"Tell me about Inuyasha."

Kagome suddenly felt her blood boil as all the pieces feel into place in her mind. This whole trip was about Inuyasha. Bankotsu planned to use her for information from the beginning. Though she shouldn't have been surprised, she knew he'd been up to something, she just didn't know what it was until now. "So that's how it is?" she finally managed to say in a low voice.

"How what is?" Bankotsu asked, not realizing that she'd finally caught onto him.

"You brought me along so you could get information."

"Oh? You mean you finally caught on?" he laughed, sounding slightly surprised. "Why else would I want you to come with me?"

Kagome lowered her head and thought about his words. Why did it make her so mad? _This has been a stupid thing I've gotten myself into…_She stood up quickly and turned away from Bankotsu, too angry to look him in the face. "I'm leaving," she said angrily and bluntly.

"I wouldn't just run off if I were you. It's not safe."

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then I guess we don't have any problems. Goodbye Bankotsu." Without another word, Kagome stomped off down the hill and into town. She thought about just leaving the town as fast as she could, but realized that she'd left her clothes in the room. Angrily, she looked down at her outfit remembering that she had to thank that same man who was using her. "Oh well, I'll just leave it on the bed."

As she entered the festival area again, many eyes fell upon her and she started to wish that the Shichinintai leader was with her again. Knowing that he wasn't and that if all went well he'd never be again, she summoned all the courage she had and continued forward bravely.

Upon reaching the Inn safely, she found the same rowdy group of men from before hanging out in front of it, no doubt waiting for the older teen to return. They appeared to be twice as drunk as before, making them twice as threatening and Kagome knew she was in over her head when they all turned their eyes towards her.

"Hey! It's the girl!" one of them yelled happily. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome shot back in anger, disgusted that anyone would ever imply such a thing.

"We don't care if he is or not. Where is he?"

"I don't know!"

"Stop lying to us," he yelled. Kagome's heart began to race when the men started toward her. She quickly decided that her clothes were of no importance and began running toward the towns exit, hoping that along that she would be able to find some sort of weapon.

"This is pointless," she told herself after awhile, stopping and turning toward the men as they ran forward. She looked around frantically and found a small board lying on the ground near a building. Quickly and swiftly, she grabbed the plank of wood, hoping that it would save her.

"She's got a big stick!" the men all laughed when they closed in on her and circled around her.

"I know how to use it too!" she quickly threatened, showing that she was seriously considering hitting on of them. One of the men ran toward her and in her frenzy of fear, she thwacked him on the head, knocking him out. The other men stared at her in awe as she looked down at the beaten man, wondering why he'd been so easy to take out. "Anyone else?" she finally asked, becoming more confident in herself. Of course, a few seconds later she wished she'd kept her mouth shut, and soon found herself running away again.

The farther she got from the festival, the darker the world around her became until she was finally running blinding through the dark streets. Her feet were becoming sore from the sandals and the men behind her were quickly closing in. She knew that it would be over if they caught her and there was no way she was going to let her one mistake be the death of her.

As she ran, one of her sandals became caught on a rock, causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the cool grass. When she looked up, she was startled to see the shadow of a man standing before her. "G-get away!" she cried in horror, pushing herself backwards. "I don't know where he is!"

The man grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up off the ground, without a word. Kagome soon heard voices and looked to see the drunken men running toward her and then returned her gaze to the strange man, her eyes shinning with happiness. "No, I'm not Inuyasha," the man replied, his voice painfully resembling Bankotsu. Kagome's happiness soon faded away as she stared at him, and a frown formed on her face.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm saving your butt, why else?"

"W-Why would you do that?" she asked in surprised, confused at why the Shichinintai leader would take the time to rescue her.

"Never mind, just stay behind me," he mumbled as he pushed her behind him, guarding her with his body.

"We finally found you!" the drunken men laughed when they approached Bankotsu and Kagome, slightly out of breath. "We knew you'd come if we chased your woman."

"Smart aren't you?" Bankotsu laughed casually, irritating the men with his calm appearance. "I beat you last time, who's to say it won't happen again?"

"We were being reckless, don't get a big head just because of one win. What's your name boy? So we know what to write on your grave."

"Bankotsu."

Kagome couldn't help but crack a smile when she caught a glimpse of the expression the men had on their faces, a mix of horror and embarrassment. She'd be embarrassed too if she'd been picking a fight with the leader of the Shichinintai and insulting him blindly. She turned around quickly, making sure she didn't witness the horrible pain the Shichinintai leader was about to put the drunken men through. When the noises stopped she turned outside to see what had happened and found Bankotsu's face dangerous close to her own.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, slightly startled by his sudden behavior. She felt her heart begin to race when he took hold of her shoulders and looked into her brown eyes.

"Don't ever leave my side again," he said sternly, with that he swiftly lifted her into his arms and stared toward the town again.

While he carried her, Kagome found herself once again wondering why he had saved her. Was it because he really wanted some information from her? Was he planning to force her to tell him what he wanted to know? After a few moments, she finally decided to ask, figuring that she had nothing to lose while in his grasp. "Bankotsu?" she asked, soundly frightened.

"Yes?"

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I promised that you wouldn't get hurt."

"When did you make that promise?"

"…Go to sleep."

* * *

_W__hat a chapter! Wow! Nah, I'm just messing around. And I'm very very sorry for any errors or mistakes... -.- Very very sorry. Please find it in your reviewing like hearts to forgive me. But I'm sure you will. Cuz you're all super awesome...Okay...I'll go to bed now...I promise.  
_


	4. The Misfortune of Trust

_Hewwo! Yay! I updated, it's only been like…forever! Lol…Anyways, sorry about that, and for those who haven't read my profile, it's changed by now, everything with that guy is fine. He's not mean at all, but anyways, enough about that. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for… X . x_

_Key: _"Convo"_ thought _**flashback**

_Warnings: OOC (maybe)_

_Disclaimer: "I obviously do not own anything of which I am writing and am actually using this text to further my progress in gaining better skills for being the author of which I dream of soon becoming." -Me_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Alliance_

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Misfortune of Trust**

When Kagome woke up she found herself in the bed of the hotel room. She sat up slowly and as she bent her legs, discovered they were incredibly sore from the marathon she'd run the previous night. She touched her forehead, finding that she had a slight fever and fell back into the pillow again. She was trapped with the inconsiderate jerk who had tricked her into joining him, using her naïve behavior against her. Last night he had seemed somewhat angry that she had run away from him. She wondered what his ulterior motives were, what he planned to do with her and why he needed to protect her.

"This sucks," she moaned to herself, rolling onto her stomach and staring at the white pillow which she laid on. He knew she didn't trust him anymore and she really did wonder how his behavior would change. "I'm so stupid…" She covered her head with her hands as water began to flow from her eyes, soaking the pillow with her tears. "I'm such a fool." She was scared and there was nothing she could do.

"Are you awake?" a gentle voice asked as the door opened. Bankotsu stepped inside slowly, shutting the door behind him, his eyes on the crying figure. "Are you crying?" His voice was suddenly so gentle and soothing, like he meant to be kind to her. Kagome refused to respond, she knew it was just another one of his mind games. She wasn't going to trust him ever again. He needed to die and at that moment she wished she could be the one to do it.

"Go away," she mumbled; managing to hold her tears in long enough to speak.

With a sullen expression, Bankotsu walked toward the bed. "Are you upset with me?" he asked with a tender and somewhat hurt tone.

"I said leave me alone," she sobbed angrily, pressing her face deeper into the pillow. "I hate you."

Ignoring her last comment, he sat on the bed beside her and brushed his hand through her long dark hair. "I saved your life, was that wrong?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked angrily, sitting up a looking into his gentle eyes. "What do you want? Why are you suddenly acting so kind?"

"Hurry up and get your things, I'll be waiting outside." Without another word, Bankotsu stood up and left the room, leaving Kagome hurt and confused.

**OoOoOoOo **

When Kagome did leave the hotel, she found Bankotsu outside waiting like he had promised; however, he didn't seem as laid back as before. He had his bright eyes locked on the girl before him and his expression was somewhat cold. "Do you have everything?" he asked, his voice dark and mysterious. Kagome gave a small nod as she walked toward him. "Good." Quickly and swiftly, he reached out and grabbed her by the arm roughly. "We're going now."

The direction they were heading wasn't back out the way they had come. Instead, they were climbing up the mountain, their destination unknown to the priestess. They had left the path and were now making their way through rocky territory and if it hadn't been for Bankotsu, Kagome would have fallen more than once. "Where are we going?" she asked, wondering if he would tell her.

"Don't worry about it," he replied casually, still holding her by the arm.

"Are you afraid I'll run from you?" she asked, glancing at his hand.

"I could care less if you ran," he laughed cockily, "I'd catch you. I just don't want you getting yourself harmed."

She frowned again but knew she had worse things to be worrying about. The sky was becoming dark and she could hardly see in front of her. Her vision was being blurred by a strange white fog surrounding the area. Where were they going? She couldn't shake the strong feeling of evil and fear that was filling her mind. Bankotsu didn't look very friendly anymore, which didn't help with her frantic nerves.

"I can't," she mumbled, suddenly out a breath. She nearly stumbled but was caught by the Shichinintai leader. Her legs hurt so badly and she didn't think she could walk any longer.

"Let me carry you," Bankotsu said as he scooped her into his arms and began walking again.

An idea struck the priestess as the Shichinintai leader carried her; a possible way to escape, but whether or not see had the guts to do it was another thing. It was hard for her to rest while in his arms, not knowing we're he was taking her. They continued to climb the dark mountain, each step making the world around them darker than the last.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly, hoping he would answer her.

Without looking at her, a smile appeared on his face; a cold and disturbing grin. "I think you already know," he answered in a dark voice. "You can stop playing dumb."

_What? _Kagome thought, having no clue what he was talking about. _I already…know where? _Her body suddenly stiffened as a possible destination flashed into her mind. _Naraku._

"Ah, so you've figured it out."

"W-why would you…?" She stopped, realizing it was a stupid question. "No!" she screamed, suddenly trying to force her way out of his arms. In response to her outburst, Bankotsu casually dropped her to the ground.

"If that's how you're going to act, you're going to walk," he said angrily, taking hold of her hand and roughly pulling her to her feet. "So walk." He took the school uniform she'd been clutching so tightly and threw it to the side. "You won't be needing this anymore." Bankotsu dragged Kagome up the mountain a little more before stopping and letting her fall to her knees in exhaustion. "Run and I'll make your body hurt so badly you'll wish you were dead."

Kagome looked up at him in horror, wishing she was with Inuyasha. "Ouch…" she moaned, finding it difficult to move.

"We're here," Bankotsu yelled into the darkness. Suddenly the black fog vanished and standing before them was Kagura, looking as evil as ever.

"I'm glad you could make it, Bankotsu," she said in an eerie voice. "Naraku will be pleased."

"My payment?" inquired the Shichinintai leader.

"Naraku wants to check the girl out for himself, before paying you."

"So you'll be taking both of us?"

"Indeed I will."

Kagome listened to them talking, understanding everything. Bankotsu hadn't been using her to get information on Inuyasha. His whole plan from the start had been to bring her to Naraku.

"Come along," he said, taking hold of Kagome's hand again and pulling her to her feet. This time however, he picked her up and carried her onto the large feather which Kagura was standing. As the feather rose into the air, the modern priestess contemplated jumping out of Bankotsu's arms and plunging to her death, something that sounded like a good idea at the moment.

She watched the ground below, watching as they flew across rivers and forests, watching all the interesting things going on beneath them. Bankotsu held her tightly in his arms, as if he had an idea of what she was thinking. His Banryuu was lying beside him and Kagome was surprised that it wasn't too heavy for the feather.

After a while, they came upon a large dark castle where Kagura landed in front of. "Naraku is waiting for you inside," said the demon as soon as Bankotsu stepped off of her feather. "Please, feel free to let yourself in."

"I plan to do so."

Kagome's body tensed up as Bankotsu carried her toward the castle doors. As he came upon them, they suddenly opened and standing before them was Naraku.

"Hello Bankotsu…Kagome. I'm pleased you could make it," said the demon in front of them. "Bankotsu, I expect the priestess is not harmed."

"Not too badly. She's more tired than hurt."

"Excellent."

"My payment?"

"All in good time."

Kagome stared at Naraku in horror. She didn't know why Naraku wanted her unharmed, but she knew it couldn't be good.

CHAPTER END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes, I realize it was very short. Only a little over a thousand words…But, with school and life, inspiration is a tricky thing to come by, and it's been so different for me. I do hope that next chapter will be longer. Much longer…hopefully, but I'm not sure when I'll update. As soon as I can of course, but that might not be for awhile…Until then, leave nice reviews! Thankies for reading!_


End file.
